creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin's Clip
As drops of rain were pouring on my window, I was browsing the internet and watching videos. The storm outside was getting heavier, and the sound of rain kinda freaked me out. As the thunder began to boom, the Wi-Fi connection died. I had no internet now. Terrible night. "Fuck, this is going to be one boring night," I told myself. While I was searching for old photos in my computer, activity which seemed the only way to have fun, my laptop just shut down. The screen went fucking black and that was it. Later on, I managed to turn it on again, after I removed the hard disk and saw there was no problem with it. Windows started as normal, then the desktop popped up. I remembered having all sorts of games and folders on my desktop, but now they were ALL gone. I thought the problem that caused it to shut down had also damaged my files and memory. I was just in a rage now, because I had lots of important work for school in that piece of shit laptop. I did a final check to see if everything had really been deleted. As I was browsing through folders, I found a strange file named: 'Kevin's Clip.' I have never saved that into my computer, I thought it was some kind of prank. But I clicked on it and it opened. Weird. Now there was this opening scene with a close shot of a field, with coloured flowers on it. Then the camera zoomed out and I could see a kid, about eight or something. Long dark hair, blue eyes. I was so confused I couldn't say he was cute or creepy anymore. He ran on the field and he kept smiling. He wasn't even blinking, for 30 seconds or so he just smiled and ran forward. Then he suddenly stopped. The scene cut out to a place in front of the child, like a small wooden deck. There were four chairs, on each of them there was a person. I could see their faces. They were smiling, with the same absent look as the child before. I didn't get this until the camera zoomed out on each of them and I could see their entire bodies. The first one, a woman, was shot. A bullet in the head, blood was flowing down on her face. The other ones were also dead, but the last one caught my attention. He had the same blue eyes as the child on the field. He had the same dark hair. He had to be related with the child. Then the shot switched to their feet. Next to each there was a cardboard sign on which was written Mom , Brother, Sister, and the last one was Daddy, as I expected. I jumped of fear. That son of a bitch killed his family. Then I heard a voice behind the camera, laughing. It was a sick man's laugh, a twisted mix of sobbing and crooked laughing. I was terrified now, the video was just sick. The final frames were of the child, staring at me and smiling, of course. The camera was shaking and then the kid stabbed the person who was filming with a kitchen knife or something. Blood started to flow and the camera dropped, but it was still filming. There was another chair on the wooden deck. The kid sat on it and a distorted reversed violin started to play. He smiled at the camera on the ground and then slit his own throat with the knife, giggling. Blood covered the camera and the music stopped. Then this strange non-sense text ended the clip: As little Kevin completed his mission, he looked to Him and smiled. Then the video ended. Who the fuck is 'He' ? What was the whole purpose of that video? Was it real? I threw my hard disk away in the rain through the window and replaced it the next day. I do not want anyone to see that video. If you ever find it, delete it immediately. It took me months to get over the horrible feeling of that smiling monster on the screen. Category:Computers and Internet